galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Difference between Votes
Difference between Votes Citizen Vote Every citizen can vote on any issue presented at the Assembly once a Vote is called, but of course only once. Every Union Citizen learns how to vote at Citizen Education in School. In order to cast a vote a Union Citizen is expected to listen to all arguments and not simply vote randomly without knowing for what the vote is called. While it is not monitored or checked.It is simply expected and extensive research on this subjuect shows that the average Union Citizen is well informed, knows at least about the bigger issues and has a firm oppinion of the issues on The List. Most Citizens are not affraid to openly state their oppinion or declare how they will or have voted (Even though Citizen Votes are anonymous) The average citizen listens in at least 4-5 times a week. (Issues discussed and the arguments can be accessed via GalNet One ) The Information request surge on a particular issue is another strong indicator the Union Ctizens are as a whole a very active and involved society. After three thousand years the Concept of Government by the people has evolved into a key aspect of the Union. Mem-Rep Vote The Member Representative can vote twice (And almost all do) He or she openly votes as Mem Rep : It is recorded and tallied as MEMBER VOTE. (the vote is directed by the society represented. Some times the society votes how their member should vote, sometimes a leader,king,queen or a council of leaders decides how is to vote. Most Members are not represented by just one individual and how the consensus is found is up to the members) Only ONE vote is tallied per Member. Example : The Mem Rep of the Blue votes YES (or) AGREE on the request to admit a new member. The Assembly will be informed: On xx-xx-xx on Docket xx On the admision of xxxx as Union Member .The Blue agree. Voted by Mem Rep xxx. He also may vote as Citizen and Agree or Disagree but he is not permitted to voice his oppinion as rep of the Blue.(It is not law but has become common agreed practice that the Mem Rep does not voice his private oppinion via his capacity as a a Citizen because it could confuse and thus influence others thinking the oppinion voiced is that of the Member Species. On Union Issues no Union Wide Vote is called. The Member Votes results are tallied first.The result is then compared to all citizens that voted on that subject.The Citizens votes must disagree with the Member Vote result with at least 75% . The Issue is then automatically raised to imminent all or Union Wide General and voted upon again (Direct Vote - no Mem or P Rep votes. Citizens only) Mem Reps are not allowed to voice oppinions or cast Member Votes on Community issues (P Rep) P Rep Vote The P Rep does not vote on Member/ Union issues but openly discusses, debates and votes on Community Issues. The vote is recorded and tallied as PLANET VOTE (as of 5100 it is finally changed into Community Vote1) The vote is the result of internal discussion, orders, community voting. Many Reps have the authority to make this decision for the community.) Example : The P Rep of Glacier DISAGREES to subsidize Water imports to dry worlds2 . The vote is tallied as that of Planet Glacier . The vote of all P Reps is tallied first and compared to all Citizen Votes cast on the subject.Only if the Citizen Votes disagrees with the PLANET Vote with at least 75% the Issue is raised to a Union wide general vote. 1 The P Rep of Pluto opposes this and requests that Pluto remains to be represented by a P Rep and further suggests that the practice of using just the letter P is abandoned in favor of always spelling the word PLANET in full. 2 Glacier argues that this would affect the pricing and competition of the free market. Category:United Stars of the Galaxies